Last Chance
by A11y50n
Summary: Jane needs to make a decision after a very close call.


Last Chance

She was standing in front of his apartment door.

She had been there for a couple of minutes.

She was going to knock, she was.

She just had to lift her hand and connect with the door.

Easier said than done.

She knew she shouldn't be here but after what happened earlier she had to see him. She kept on seeing his eyes, his dead eyes; thank goodness her reflexes were quick. She was by his side, as usual, as they tried to corner their suspect; Zapata and Reade were entering from the rear. She heard the shot and saw Weller get hit, luckily it was a flesh wound to his left arm but he was knocked back into the wall. If she hadn't pulled him towards her to have a look at the wound she would be grieving for him. A second after she pulled him to look at his arm there was a bullet hole in the wall where his head was. She didn't even remember emptying her clip into the suspect. She remembered Weller taking her gun from her hands when it kept making the noise when there were no more bullets, the empty clicking sound. She just stared at the hole in the wall. Weller must have said something but she wasn't paying attention.

She just stared at the wall and saw Weller's blood on it.

She saw his dead eyes.

Zapata and Reade found them after clearing the rest of the building. She knew the three of them were looking at her but she just couldn't make eye contact. If she did, she'd break. She couldn't break in front of them. She had to stay strong! Someone, her money was on Reade called for an ambulance much to Weller's disgust but thankfully Reade and Zapata insisted. Zapata also got Patterson involved. Weller had to talk to her on the phone and even though she was on the small side, Weller couldn't argue with her. He could hear her getting a little emotional and Weller avoided tears whenever he could. So he gave in and let the EMTs take a look at him not before throwing Zapata a dirty look for involving Patterson. The look didn't scare Zapata, she just 'hi fived' Reade right in front of Weller, who just muttered.

She stood off to the side while Reade and Zapata were closer to Weller. She noticed the side glances all three were giving her but just pretended not to notice. When Weller was treated and released she breathed a sigh of relief. Their statements were taken on scene and she handed over her gun for evidence. They all went back to the office. The ride back was silent, she just looked out of the window, she and Weller were in the back seats, Zapata and Reade insisted Weller should rest; Zapata was behind the wheel so the ride took ten minutes less than it should have. As soon as they arrived she left the confines of the vehicle and made her way to the office not waiting for any of the team to follow. As soon as she arrived on their floor she went straight to the bathroom, into a cubicle where she began to throw up. She couldn't remember how long it lasted for but she was in pain when she finished. She wiped her mouth and flushed the toilet and left the cubicle. She was shocked to see Zapata there holding a bottle of mouthwash. She remembered washing her hands and silently taking the offered mouthwash and using it.

"Something like that puts things into perspective! Maybe some people should take it as a sign not to waste any more time!" declared Zapata

"I don't know what you're talking about!" replied Jane

"Fine. Whatever! Just one rhetorical question, what would you be doing right now if your reflexes weren't as good as they are? I'll tell you what I'd be doing; I'd be in tears mourning the best big brother any one could have!"

Zapata left her in the bathroom by herself after that.

She avoided him the rest of the day, as soon as she could leave she did. She didn't even say bye to anyone, she got on the elevator and left.

Now she was standing in front of his door, a couple of hours later, trying to get the courage to lift her hand and knock.

She eventually did, she must have, as he was standing there facing her, he was still in the same clothes minus his shoes; he was stood in his socks staring at her. He took a couple of steps back to allow her to enter. She moved forward until she was past the threshold. She pushed the door closed behind her. They kept on looking at one another. She closed her eyes and counted to 10. When she opened her eyes he was still right there in front of her waiting. He was letting her make the first move. So she did. She moved forward and placed a hand on his cheek and brought his mouth down to hers. Their lips met and for a second she thought she misjudged the situation as Weller just froze then both of his hands were in her hair and he was bringing her even closer and she didn't think that was even possible. They kissed each other until oxygen became a necessity. They separated, both were panting heavily. She turned to leave and had the door open a few centimetres when she felt him directly behind her. She could feel his chest against her back. He reached up from behind and closed the door and kept his hand resting on the wood. They both knew that she could leave anytime she wanted he wouldn't be able to stop her if she wanted to be anywhere else. He waited and she didn't move so he moved the hand that was resting on the closed door so he could put the chain on and lock the deadbolt. Still she didn't move. He caught her left hand with his right and interlaced their fingers, he squeezed her fingers and she reciprocated. He turned around and led her to his bedroom.


End file.
